


Green Meets With Blue (Makoto and Haruka) (Second Book of Seven Chains Series) (■ Under Editing)

by LovingTheWater



Series: Seven Chains (Pending) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dependent personality disorder, Gay Romance, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Narcissism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingTheWater/pseuds/LovingTheWater
Summary: Beginning Note: In this book you will find seven different stories of Makoto and Haruka.Do all the stories have a happy ending?Let's read the story to find out, shall we?Blue is a color which symbolizes with reliability and green is a color which symbolizes safety. They will be their companies as long as the life lets them.╭┈─────── ೄྀ╰┈➤ Haruka was hospitalized after experiencing some symptomps such as fatigue, severe coughing. He didn’t take it serious until one day he fainted. He thought that his world split down the middle. Haru has a lot of dreams, but if he dies he wouldn't realize none of them. Will the person he met in the hospital change Haru’s life?♡.﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀.♡"Don't die Haru... I need you."
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Seven Chains (Pending) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Green Meets With Blue (Makoto and Haruka) (Second Book of Seven Chains Series) (■ Under Editing)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story contains boys' love. If you don't like, then don't read the story. I won't tolerate any hate comments!  
> Note: This chapter is so short I'm sorry! I will try to write longer!

_Haru was sitting on the chair and fidgeting his fingers while he was waiting for the assay results. He was nervous as if he sensed something bad was going to happen. "Haruka Nanase?" When he heard the doctor's voice, he looked up. There was a sad expression on the doctor's face. This couldn't be good. "I'm sorry, but you have lung cancer."_

_Haru froze. He knew that something bad was going to happen to him, but it still hit him like a train. The doctor was talking about the treatment, but Haru couldn't really focused on what he was saying. Eventually everything went silent and dark._

* * *

_It was three months ago when everything started. He began coughing and became tired very easily. At first he didn't care about the cough, but it became worse and worse as the time passed. He thought his tiredness because he didn't sleep enough. He ignored all the signs. He knew something was wrong when he began feeling tired during the swim practice, but he didn't care._

_It was yesterday. He began coughing again in the swimming practice, but this was different. When he looked at his hand, he saw there was blood. He panicked and went to the restroom without telling anyone. When he reached the restrooms he felt like his head was spinning and everything was dark._

* * *

_When Haru opened his eyes again it was the first hours of the evening. He looked around. There were not many furnitures in the room. An empty bed, a couch, a television, a fridge and there was a bathroom which was attached to the room._ _He was still tired and needed to sleep. Just when he was about to sleep, he heard someone else walked into the room._

_He opened his eyes to see the person who walked into the room. It was a guy around his age. The guy looked so tired, most likely it was because of the chemotherapy, but he gave a smile to Haru. "Hi."_

_Haru really had no energy, but ignoring someone who showed you kindness would be rude. "Hi," he answered with a tired voice. He felt like he should have introduced himself. "I'm Haruka Nanase."_

_"Makoto Tachibana. Nice to meet you Haru-chan." The kind guy, Makoto, gave a warm smile. His name never sounded that beautiful before. Haru thought it was the most beautiful thing in his life. Then suddenly there was a worried expression on Makoto's face. It seemed like he was worried about Haru. "You should rest. You look really tired." Haru nodded his head and fell asleep._

* * *

_While Haru was sleeping Makoto was reading a book, The Fault In Our Stars, again. He didn't know how many times he had read this book. There was nothing else to do when you are stuck in these four walls. He put the book aside when he heard his family walked into the room._

_"Big brother!" Ren and Ran called him and ran to him. Makoto shushed them since Haru was sleeping and opened his arms for them. Ren sat on the edge of the bed while Ran sat on Makoto's lap. Even though they were apart from each other for a few days, Makoto missed them too much. He hugged both of them at the same time and they both kissed both of Makoto's cheeks._

_"Now now you two, don't make your big brother tired," they heard their mother's voice, but they acted like they didn't. Because they missed each other very much. The mom just sighed and took the children. Physical connection was not good for Makoto at all._

_She sat next to Makoto's bed and held his hand. "How are you?" It had been two months since Makoto was diagnosed with leukemia. It started with bruises which looked harmless, but one day when they were in their usual weekend trip, Makoto suddenly fainted and they were there. His parents were really worried about him. Especially his mom was so worried._

_"I'm fine," Makoto smiled even though there was an unbearable pain in his bones, but he didn't show it to his mother not to worry. "Just a little sore." He hated to lie to his mother, but he didn't want to make her worry._

_His mother held his hand. "Don't worry sweetheart, we will be by your side while you are getting through this." Makoto knew that his family would be there for him, but what if he can't make it? He tried not to think about it and enjoyed the feeling of being with his family._

_After a while his family told Makoto they would visit him again in the next weekend since the twins had school. As he was chatting with his parents and siblings Makoto wondered where Haru's family were. Didn't they care about Haru? If that was the case, he really felt sorry for Haru and he promised himself that he wouldn't leave Haru alone._

* * *

_Haru woke up coughing really bad. His lungs were killing him as he was coughing and blood was coming out of his mouth._

_Makoto had just fell asleep when he heard the bad coughing. He panicked when he saw there was blood coming from Haru's mouth. He immediately pressed the emergency button on the wall. After a few seconds doctors came in and injected a medicine into Haru's arm. That calmed Haru's cough down. The doctor who checked Haru earlier looked at him in sadness. "We need to start chemotherapy soon, the cancer is spreading."_

* * *

_After the doctors left the room Makoto sat on the chair which was next to Haru's bed. He was hesitant about holding Haru's hand. Haru understood what Makoto was thinking. "If you want to hold my hand, just do it," he said looking away. Even though he told this as if it is not a big deal, in fact he was quite shy._

_Makoto's cheeks were slight pink. "You will make it." He was rubbing Haru's hand with his thumb slowly. Haru looked at Makoto and squeezed his hand gently. They didn't need words at that moment._

* * *

_Makoto was laying on his bed, facing with Haruka and they both were talking about their childhoods. While they were talking Makoto's eyelids began getting heavier. Haru smiled a bit. "It's okay Makoto, you don't have to stay awake."_

_"You were talking about your childhood friends," Makoto said yawning and rubbing his left eye._

_Haru found this scene adorable. He gave a little smile. "It's okay we can continue talking in the morning. Goodnight Makoto."_

_"Goodnight," Makoto gave a tired smile before he fell asleep._

_As Makoto was sleeping, Haru was watching him. Even though he felt really tired, he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. His chest was killing him. That's why he watched Makoto's sleep. As he was watching Makoto he lost in his thoughts._ _Suddenly Makoto's body began shaking violently and foam was coming out of his mouth. What was happening? "Makoto!" Haru screamed his name in horror._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my second book of Seven Chains series!  
> I hope you will enjoy my works! Because I'm really excited about this series!  
> ╭┈─────── ೄྀ
> 
> ╰┈➤ I will TRY to update every Tuesday, but I can't promise because everything may happen!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
